Murderous Filligree
by InShadowsGrowingWings
Summary: Vegeta cheats on Bulma. She breaks up with him, since that's what most people would do. COMPLETED!
1. The Lost Souls

_**Hey, Natchmo here. If youare a fan of Vegeta, a major fan, this story is not recommended for you. I honestly think it's a good story. If you do proceed to read it, then I am happy and hope to here from you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea, I do not own Dragonball Z, or anything pertaining to it. I think it is a waste of utter space, so this disclaimer goes for all of the coming chapters. **_

_**The Lost Souls**_

_**AFI**_

_If you can't stand upon the water I will see you on the ocean floor. When you blink do you only find. The misery between the lines then take my hand and walk with me. Come to me your sanctuary. I'd gladly accept this gift that I've been granted. If you feel fine. Then give it just a little time I'm sure you'll contract my disease.__Look what you've done to me now. You've made me perfect. Look what you've done to me now.__If you can't stand upon the earth then I will see you on the other side. When you blink do you only find the misery weighs down your eyes then take my hand and sleep with me.__Look what you've done to me now. You've made me perfect. Look what you've done to me now. __Take my hand I'll be everything to you. Take my hand I'll take everything from you. I will I'll seep under your skin I will. I will I'll hold onto your heart I will.__Look what you've done to me now. You've made me perfect. Look what you've done to me now. Look what you've done to me now. You've made me perfect. Look what you've done to me now.__What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done?_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LOST SOULS**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he said, only to recieve a hard slap on the right side of his face.

"I'm tired of dealing with your shit, Vegeta. I've put up with it for the last time." she replied.

"Look, Goku tr-"

"So it's Goku's fault now? You're blaming Goku for your mistake?" she interrupted. Tears suddenly graced her angered face.

"Don't cry, baby."

"Don't call me baby anymore. We are over." she said as she turned and walked out on her boyfriend of six months. Even though it was only six months, she felt like she knew him forever. Those long walks on the beach, dates at a restaurant or to a movie, nights down by the creek, where it was just the two of them. They would watch the stars go by, a shooting star would dart the sky and they'd wish upon it the few times they saw it. Now she had thrown it all away just a few minutes ago. She left him standing on the porch of his house, storming to her own. Before she could hate herself for breaking up with him, she had to remember why she broke up with him.

----

_"Hey Vegeta." said a man of 17, Vegeta a year ahead of him. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that his best friend was upset. _

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Is it Sheila? Let me guess, you like Bulma, but you like Sheila too, and you can't pick between the two. You love them both dearly, but-"_

_"Shut up. I get the point. That's exactly what's wrong with me. Can you help me?"_

_"You've been with Bulma, what? Six months? And you met Sheila at a football game three weeks ago.You need to dump Sheila before it gets worse, or tell Bulma before it's too late." _

_"I don't if I can."_

_"You have to." _

_A lot of minutes later, Vegeta sat at the couch in the living room of his house, his parents away. Many special moments happened (nothing past a long moment of tongue hockey) on this couch, but tonight would be far worse than he ever imagined. Instead of his beloved Bulma beside him, a woman with long black hair, her eyes done in dark eye shadow, it was her gothic appearance that attracted him in the first place. Moments passed, the two of them staring at each other with great romance, until finally they embraced in a game of tongue hockey (descriptions of make out sessions are very poor in the mind of the author). They only kissed for a few minutes, Vegeta's door had busted open, a very angry blue haired girl standing in the door way._

_"I knew it. I knew all along that you were with this whore." she had said._

_"Bulma..." he started. By this time, Sheila had left. The two supposed lovers spent the rest of the evening bickering, and it eventually led to Bulma storming out on him, breaking up with him. _

_---_

A tear slid down her face once more as she entered her bedroom door. she layed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't believe she broke up with her boyfriend of six months. She really loved him. She convinced herself that he would call at ten o'clock like he always did, and tell her all the nice things he thought about her. He would make plans for the weekend to come (if it were a weekday) or he would talk about the bitchy teachers they had (if it were the weekend). She did recieve a phone call at ten, and it was Vegeta.

"Hello?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"Bulma, please don't hang up. I want to talk to you."

"I think I saw enough."

"It was wrong, and I shouldn't have, and I should have told you from the start."

"How long?"

"Three weeks. That's all. I can't believe that I threw it all away with you."

"Sucking up to me won't win me back. I want more than anything to go out with you again, but you cheated on me, and I don't know if what you're telling me is true. I don't believe you anymore."

"You have to believe me. I love you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Please tell me you love me." She was almost amazed. He sounded as if she hurt him.

"I can't. When you can prove to me that you mean what you say, then we'll talk."

"Tell me how. Tell me how I can make you believe me."

"When the time comes, you'll know." Bulma hung up, leaving him hanging.

"Stupid, you're so stupid Vegeta." he said to himself. "How could you hurt her like that?" He banged his fists on the coffee table. He layed his head in his hands, ready to rip the hairs out of his head. There was a knock at his door. He opened the door in hopes that it would be Bulma, ready to take him back, but it wasn't. It was Sheila.

"Hey there big man. I came back as soon as the tramp was gone."

"I can't see you anymore, Sheila."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't see you anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

"You can't break up with me, I'm the prettiest woman in school."

"Get the fuck away from me. You've ruined my life."

"Ruined your life? You wrecked your love life yourself buddy, by letting me in it."

"I said get the fuck away from me."

"I will, and you'll be crawling back to me one day. Don't talk to me anymore." Vegeta felt a little better, at least he wasn't in love with two women now.

"It's that blue haired wench, isn't it?" she said at the door, while Vegeta's head was buried in his hands. He lifted his head, and seeing that she hadn't left, he shouted, "_Get the fuck away!"_ And she finally left, leaving the man to himself. Suicide almost crossed his mind, but he wouldn't let the thought remain. He did feel like he had nothing to live for, but he also felt it was a long way to the end. He went to sleep on the couch, the couch that he had so many wonderful moments that never made it a bit too far.

He woke up the next day, his face wet with a mix of tears and sweat, he forgot to turn the air on, so it felt 90 degrees in his house. He ran his hand across his face, to wipe the wetness away. He showered and dressed in something different than what he once wore. He put on deodorant, and cologne, and combed his hair, and did everything else he had to do to get ready for a day at school. He hopped into his BMW and drove off to school. He drove down Ocean Avenue, and turned onto highway 11, which led to the intersection to the road that leads straight to West City High School. He came to the intersection, not even paying attention, and cut off a pickup truck turning onto the road. He parked at school, and entered his first period class without even waiting for the first bell. He laid his head down, and sobbed lightly so that no one would hear him. He had fixed his schedule so that he had every class with Bulma, and now that they weren't together anymore...

The first bell rang, Bulma walked in without Vegeta noticing. She was forced to sit beside Vegeta, that was her assigned seat. Vegeta's friend Goku sat in front of him, Bulma's friend Chi Chi sat in front of her. Bulma knew in her heart that poor Vegeta was sobbing, but every time her mind tried to forgive, her heart reminded her what had happened.

"You can't stay mad at him forever, Bulma."

"I can and I will, Chi Chi."

"He made a mistake, most guys do. It's only after they've realized what they have done that they noticed what they've truly fucked up." said Goku.

"I'm still not forgiving him."

"You have to, staying bitter at him will only make things worse."

"You don't know what he did to me!"

"Yes, I do. And it's happened to me a lot more than it should." said Chi Chi. "You should know how it feels. Remember Yamcha? You were with him forever it seemed, but he cheated on you and you broke up with him. He pleaded with you, and you loved him again. This went on forever until you realized things weren't getting better. Then you found Vegeta, and gave Yamcha a taste of his own medicine. He broke up with you, heartbroken, then immediately found someone else. Forgive Vegeta once more, and if it doesn't work out, there's always someone else out there." Bulma thought for a moment, then realized how stupid she was. She did the right thing, and she knew it, but she felt really bad. But she couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't do it. She layed her head down and went to sleep. The bell rang for the next class, she didn't even see Vegeta get up and walk out. When she made it to her next class, he was sitting up this time. The four friends had the same seating arrangement in this class as before, and it was the same with all classes. Goku tried to talk to Vegeta, but he wouldn't say anything back. He held something to himself in his hand, and didn't want anybody to see it.

"She's trying, Vegeta. You know that. You have to quit mourning. I'm sure things will work out for the both of you." Vegeta glanced at the object he was holding, then shoved it in his backpack. A single tear fell down his face.

_**Do you like it so far? Just wait until you see what's in store for you in the coming chapters.**_

_**Oh, and the object he was holding to his chest was a picture of Bulma. **_


	2. Narrative Soul Against Soul

_**I love the element of surprise. As for the song below, I felt that it fit this part of the story. **_

_**Narrative Soul Against Soul**_

_**AFI**_

_To the Wounded: I have seen the self image that they've forced you to reduce to shattered glass, with the only remaining value lying in it's jagged edges. But the few who warrant waking for await their recognition. No fear of death, but with fear of life, your weakness kills everyone so live.__For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one. Angels for everyone. What of all their promises can't seem to find much more than lies. Angels in everyone.__A permanent solution to a temporary problem. Before I'd lay me down to rest, I'd throw away everything to live. __For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one. Angels for everyone. What of all their promises can't seem to find much more than lies. Angels in everyone. For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one. Angels for everyone. What of all their promises can't seem to find much more than lies. Angels in anyone.__For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one. Angels for everyone. What of all their promises can't seem to find much more than lies. Angels in everyone. For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one. Angels for everyone. What of all their promises can't seem to find much more than lies. Angels in anyone._

**CHAPTER TWO: NARRATIVE SOUL AGAINST SOUL **

He stared at the teacher blankly, and wouldn't move his head. Goku watched him, worried for his friend. He watched Vegeta take something small out of his backpack, but couldn't tell what it was. Vegeta raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Ouji?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You may. Take the hall pass." Vegeta stood up and ignored the hall pass. He went straight to the bathroom. There was this one guy at one of the urinals just finishing his moment of relief. He left as soon as Vegeta walked in, fore he was rather scared of this man. Vegeta looked into the mirror, and stared for a long time. He was thinking, and thinking hard. Second guessing would be a better way of putting it. He took out a folded piece of paper, and pinned it to the mirror with a small piece of tape that was wrapped around his finger. He looked over the note, making sure everything was written correctly. After convincing himself it was perfect, he walked outside the building, to a corner of the building not far from his class. There were a couple of large bushes, that were in dire need of a trim. He hid amongst them, and pulled out a brown paper bag from within one of them. He had hidden this in the bush earlier this morning, when no one was looking. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a .45 handgun. He breathed heavily as he put the gun to his temple. He counted to three, firing before he could finish the last number.

Bulma heard a gun fire, and suddenly became concerned. She looked around to see if anyone else heard it. If they did, they weren't paying attention. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Briefs?"

"Vegeta's been gone a long time, shouldn't somebody be checking on him?"

"Good idea. Goku, you may go. First go to the bathroom, if he's not there, report back to me and I'll call the truancy officer." Goku nodded, hoping he'd find him there. He walked into the bathroom, and saw the note on the mirror. He couldn't help but read it, since he recognized the handwriting at once. It was Vegeta's.

**_To whoever reads this:_**

**_I would most certainly hope that the first to view this letter is Goku, since he had always been a really good friend, no matter how much of an asshole I tended to be. But if you're not him, then this is addressed to anonymous. On with the point. Yes, I've broken up with Bulma, who I've been dating for six months. Boo hoo. Big deal right? Wrong. Turns out I was cheating on her, and that's a really bad thing to do. I've decided I cannot live with myself for what I have done, and there is no way of forgiveness. I have truly fucked up, pardon the French. I am probably soaking in a pool of blood when you read this, but don't go looking for me. I am by the large bushes close to my classroom, you should have heard the loud noise. Let some Faculty member find me. My existence is no longer important, so I will close this letter with the fact that I've never been more sure of myself in my life. Goku, you were a great friend, Bulma, I will always love you. Goodbye...forever. _**

**_Vegeta Ouji_**

Goku read the letter three times, before racing back to class.

"Not there is he? I knew the little-"

"He won't come back." interrupted Goku.

"What?"

"He'll never come back. Ever."

"What do you mean?" Goku showed her the letter. Mrs. Thomas read it thoroughly, before gasping, and screamed loudly. The students in the classroom who had been carefree and laid back, suddenly had a look upon their face that read pure fear. They were thinking only the worse. She pressed a button under the intercom, which buzzed the front office.

"Office?"

"Send down the principal." Panic and fear was heard clearly in her voice.

"Is it Vegeta?"

"Yes. Tell him to hurry." Within minutes, the principal walked in, half expecting to see Vegeta ready to kill someone. But that wasn't the case.

"What is it?" he asked. Mrs. Thomas handed him the note.

"Oh, my God." He told the class to wait for a moment, while he grabbed Goku out of class, and Mrs. Thomas too. He shut the door. The students inside were filled with great uneasiness, and they wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Goku, you found this letter, right?" questioned the principal.

"Y-Yes sir." he replied.

"How long ago did Vegeta leave the classroom?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Go to the office, tell them I said to let you into my office. Sit in the chair and wait for me." he said. Goku did as he was told, only he took the long way around, not wanting to find out for himself if the note was true. He waited for the principal in his office.

Meanwhile, he told Mrs. Thomas that if she didn't want to go, to wait in his office with Goku. She followed Goku there. The principal used his walkie talkie to contact two of the football coaches, and the police officer that patroled the school. They met up outside Mrs. Thomas's classroom. The principal showed them the letter, and the four of them raced to the spot Vegeta had described clearly in his note. Sure enough, there was a body lying in the hedges (Vegeta called them bushes), blood splattered everywhere. One of the coaches had a hard time fighting his queasy stomach, Vegeta was on the football team, and their best player. The principal contacted the office, and told them to get the coroner and an ambulance. They arrived an hour later, but classes were held. No one was leaving until Vegeta was gone. There would be no need for an autopsy, it was clearly visible the bullet hole in Vegeta's temple. While the ambulance was taking care of things, and the coroner had pronounced him dead,the principal walked to his office, hisface covered in sweat. Goku and Mrs. Thomas were seated upright, no sign of slouching, and they were staring at the wall.

"I regret to inform you that Vegeta was pronounced dead." Goku bursted into a fit of tears. Mrs. Thomas did as well. The principal was contacted through the walkie talkie.

"Billy? Uh, we've got everything cleaned up, the body has been sent to get cleaned up for a proper burial. We even got rid of the blood splattered hedges. You can tell the students to change classes, everything's clean. The principal nodded, as if the guy were in the same room.

"You can go back to the classroom. I'll make an announcement. You should keep this." he said, handing the note to Goku, who folded it up and put it in his pocket. The two were in the hall close to their class when the announcement came.

"Teachers and students pardon the interruption, but before I let you go to your next class, I regret to announce that Mr. Vegeta Ouji, a senior at this very school, has commited suicide outside building one. I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't gossip about him, he was a fine man with poor judgement. Everyone report to fourth period." Bulma, Chi Chi, Vegeta's few close friends, burst into tears at the announcement that would change their lives forever. Bulma would never get her 10:00 phone calls. Chi Chi would probably date a mourning, gloomy Goku for the rest of her life. Bulma would never be the same, and she would feel that it was all her fault. Nothing could be done, Vegeta was gone, he was never coming back. Bulma got her mother to take her home, where Bulma would call around to find out where Vegeta's funeral would be held at.

_**That's the end of this. One more chapter, unless you have a better idea. I'm a loyal fan of Vegeta, but for some reason, I've felt like killing him. I don't know why. Read and Review!**_


	3. Of Greetings and Goodbyes

_**This is the last chapter! Yay! Read. Now.**_

_Of Greetings and Goodbyes_

_AFI_

_Now ending discreetly, just like a hidden sin as I go under, please tuck me in. Make me invisible. This hidden explosion calls for a wandering cast with no direction. Enter all the monsters let us twist another fairy tale. Go kill the lights, we'll glow till morning comes. I'll say good night and bow to everyone. Then we go under. The beauties are sleeping as fruit just rots away today go hungry. Let it begin. Make me invincible. There was a weeping, I carried down today. A sigh worth keeping. Deep within divinity lets start another secret show. Go kill the lights, we'll glow till morning comes. I'll say good night and bow to everyone. No need to worry it is just another monster. No need to fear here in the secret show. No need to worry I am just another monster. In you, I'll see me in the secret show._

**CHAPTER THREE: OF GREETINGS AND GOODBYES**

Bulma woke up the morning of Vegeta's funeral, her face red with dried tears. She kept feeling bad for herself, mainly because her breaking up with him was what led the young senior to suicide.

_:Stop it. You're being a fool.: _said a voice inside her head.

She shook the voice's words away, and dressed in solid black, a color for mourning. She had requested to the pastor at the church that they play two songs, Vegeta's favorites. The pastor agreed. She looked at the blue mixed c.d., filled only with two songs, both by A Fire Inside. "Of Greetings and Goodbyes," and "Narrative Soul Against Soul." She sat at her vanity, and did her eyes in dark eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner. She couldn't wait to wake up from this nightmare she is having, but each moment that passes, she comes to the realization that this wasn't a dream. Vegeta did blow his brains out, Vegeta is about to lay in a hole six feet deep. She went to the Awake, with the open casket, to find that Vegeta looked like he would reach up and touch you, and she was half expecting him to do so. There was a simple bandage over the hole in his temple, and you could barely see the loss of skin on the side of his head, the bandage was so large. She saw many people she knew at the Awake, teachers, students, the paramedics, Goku and Chi Chi. What upset her the most, was that Vegeta's mom and dad weren't there. She finished preparing for the funeral, and stepped into her red Ferarri. She drove to Memory Chapel, where Vegeta's grandmother was buried.

She arrived at the chapel, and sat in the first row, where she saw Vegeta's uncles, aunts, and cousins, but no parents. She worked up the courage to tap Uncle Tom on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Selena and Vegeta Sr.?" she asked.

"Last I heard, they got the word yesterday evening, when the two of them were stoned. The fucking bastards. When little Vegeta would come to my house with his smiling face, long before he even knew what suicide was, he'd always tell me about his parents. I never heard one good thing said about them from my little Vegeta."

"I never liked them, either. In all the times I've been to his house, not once did I see either of them. I heard them, the nasty fucks, pardon my french." she said.

"I've heard worse." he said to the comment about the French. Everyone was quieted. The pastor said his piece, and then played the songs that were requested. He spoke some more, and then lead the people to the cemetary, where Bulma had told him to lay him next to his grandmother. There was a prayer, words were said, noses were blown, and the pallbearers set Vegeta into the ground. As the people left, dirt flew on top of him, Bulma stood watching.

She layed herself down tonight on her bed, hoping that she could make it to sleep. She didn't know if she could. Lucky for her, she drifted slowly in the next hour, what awaited her she could only witness in a dream.

----dream----

_She looked around, this area looking quite unfamiliar, but she later recognized it as home. She walked into the kitchen, feeling rather hungry. When she walked out there, she saw Vegeta, alive and well.._

_"V-Vegeta?"_

_"Hi there." _

_"I thought you were..."_

_"I am."_

_"Then how are you.."_

_"This is a dream. Anything can happen."_

_"Fuck me."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Fuck me. I never let you before when you were alive. I want you to do it now." Vegeta smiled. He walked towards her, and did exactly as she commanded. When it was over, he kissed her._

_"See you later." he said._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Time to wake up."_

_"What?" she said, now aware that all that happened was a dream._

_------dream ends-----_

She sat up and looked around her room, no sign of activity occured. She realized that she was naked, and never in her life has she declothed herself in her sleep. This was all too wierd. She remembered the dream the night before, it was a good dream. She smiled, and decided she couldn't wait for the next one.

_**That's the end. The very very end. Bulma has a dream about having sex with a man six feet under. Wierd huh? Well, review it, and unless you have an idea for another chapter, I'm fresh out, this ends now. Bye!**_


End file.
